Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch module and a method for determining gestures. Particularly, the disclosure relates to an optical touch module, a method for determining gestures thereof and a computer-readable medium.
Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of various applications such as information technology, wireless mobile communications and information home appliances, etc., in order to achieve effects of more convenience, more compact in size and more user-friendly in usage, input devices of information products have been changed from conventional keyboards or mice, etc. to touch modules. The touch modules are roughly grouped into resistive, capacitive, optical, acoustic wave and electromagnetic touch modules, etc., and a touch mechanism of the optical touch module is suitable for a large-size display panel. In case that the sizes of the display panels gradually increase, the optical touch modules are widely used.
Along with development of a multi-touch technique, the touch modules using the multi-touch technique are used to ensure a user a more intuitive operating experience. Moreover, since touch gestures derived from the multi-touch technique can intuitively activate operation functions, the whole operation of the touch module can be more convenient. Generally, after the touch module finds a plurality of touch points, the touch gesture is determined according to variation of the touch points, so as to activate the corresponding operation function. However, in the optical touch module, determination of the multiple touch points is complicated. Therefore, to efficiently determine the touch gestures through the optical touch module is important for enhancing the touch convenience of the optical touch module.